When the protection wall breaks
by Sephiroth0812
Summary: He once made a vow, to be strong and to hide his feelings deep inside his heart. But what will happen when his armour cracks and he can no longer pretend to be cold ... just as the twelve-legged demons returns? Please R&R. CHAPTER 6 UP! DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

**When the protection wall breaks**

{A/N: Don't be confused about the long plot in the first few chapters, as it is based in the past. It introduces the group of hunters who will later on (in future chapters) aid our main protagonists against the spiders , who are stronger than ever. It also shows the relationship between my self-inserted character and Kurapica. The present story will take place in the events around chapter 220. I'll continue the story of HxH with my own thought plot from this point. I would be pleased for every review and also for constructive criticism. Please be polite with my writing style, because I'm a german guy and this is my first attempt to write an English story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter, my borrowed characters belongs to Final Fantasy and Hikaru no Go so I don't own them either.}

/----/ means thinking

-------- change of location

[-- --] Flashback

_Prologue:_

_Ten years before Gon and his friends entered the hunter exam:_

It was a friendly light spring day in late march and the sunbeams fell through the office window.

"It's such a beautiful day and this foolish, crazy subject of a politician has nothing better to do than start a revolution against the legitimate government of Padokia." Netero grumbled as he threw the report on his desk, got up from his chair and walked to the open window.

As he looked out through the window to the blue river shining nearby in the sunlight, he took a deep breath.

Netero enjoyed how the wind lightly touched his face, as he waited for his guests.

/We have to interrupt this before it turns into a civil war. She has never disappointed me and I'm quite sure she wouldn't do it this time./ He turned away from the window and walked to the desk, on which his glass of mineral water stood. Just when he attempted to drink it, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Netero called in a polite tone.

The door opened silently and a slim woman with yellow eyes and long black hair entered the room. She wore a simple violet dress, which fitted well with her figure.

Netero was a little surprised to see her in civil clothes. He knew that this woman was really a sorceress who normally wore more impressive sorceress robes.

"Ohayou, Master Netero! I hope we're on time?" greeted the woman.

"Of course, thank you Edea. Well, take a seat."

Edea sat down on an armchair in front of Netero's desk and turned around to face the open door: "Come in, boys!" she shouted. Immediately, three young boys appeared at the door and entered the office. The last one closed the door before he went to a position beside the others.

"Ah, your apprentices, I see!" Netero grinned.

"Err..." Edea started , but was interrupted by one of the boys.

"We are NOT her apprentices, chairman Netero, we are pro-hunters as well as her!"

"Hell...shut up Seph, he meant it as a joke!" One of the others interjected.

Netero laughed and studied the boys curiously. The one who had closed the door, stood silently behind the armchair in which Edea sat. He observed him with his calm brown eyes -through his glasses - and smiled a bit. His hair was as dark as Edeas and he wore a simple red- white shirt with grey shorts. /He looks like people from the south...like Spanish./ Netero thought as he turned to the other two. The boy who just had shouted angrily at his companion - and now showed a little annoyed face - had dark blond hair, blue-greyish eyes and wore normal jeans and a blue shirt. The third boy, the one who was immediately pissed of at his statement about them being an apprentice of Edea, however looked much weirder than the other two. This boy wore an entire outfit of black, including a big black coat. He had long smooth silver hair that fell down his back, and sparkling emerald eyes.

"Enough of this, we're not here to discuss whether you are hunters or not." Edea proclaimed and gave the two boys a warning glance.

"Hai!" The boys answered.

"If I remember right, all of you entered the Hunter Exam last year and became a hunter, didn't you?" Netero asked as he grinned again.

"Hai, Netero-san!" The dark blonde answered.

"Well then, let's see whether an old man like me can remember your names... you are...Marcel, right?" The dark blonde nodded. "You're José... and this impulsive, young man... um... that can only be Sephiroth, ne?"

"That's a lie... I'm not impulsive!" shouted the silver haired boy. Marcel and José broke into laughter, but Edea just tapped her fingers on the desk.

"Hey, calm down boys, there's no need to become childish!" The boys calmed down immediately.

"What's the matter Netero-san, why did you call us?" Marcel asked in a serious tone.

Netero sat down in his chair. "The situation in the Republic of Padokia is becoming much more worse. The leader of the opposition party, Marlos Jaques Pegasus, has gathered his forces and is planning on spinning an intrigue to start a revolution against the government."

Sephiroth looked calmly at the chairman. "That is some real bad news... it can turn into a civil war. Referring to a report, I've read that Pegasus is somehow insane."

"Yeah, but I've heard rumours that the mastermind behind all this is his advisor, a freaky guy named Marlik." José exclaimed.

"Oh, very good, I see you're familiar with the background story, so there's no need for detailed explanations. Your order is simple, infiltrate his residence and arrest Pegasus no matter what it cost."

"Understood, but what about Marlik?" Edea asked.

"As already mentioned, Marlik is like a crazy demon. I've ordered a professional assassin to eliminate him. He'll also support your group and will arrive soon." Netero took a gulp of water from his glass as Edea got up.

"Then all is settled. We'll contact you when the mission is finished." Edea and Netero shook hands, and then left the office with her three companions.

Marcel, José and Sephiroth stood before a Land Rover, which was parked near the Hunter Committee-residence.

"This seems to be an interesting mission. Maybe it's the first time that we must use our new learned Nen." José declared.

"Hmm, can be. I'm really curious about this famous assassin we're working with." Marcel answered.

"Oh man, this is getting on my nerves! What's taking madam so long?" Sephiroth grumbled as walked up and down in front of the Rover.

"Hey Seph, calm down. Remember that it was you who stated that you're not impulsive, so prove it!" José hissed with a grin.

"Shut up you jerk! I hate it when we just hang around and waste time."

"Then you should go inside the car so that we can start," an amused voice replied.

Sephiroth swirled around and took a step back. Edea walked towards the car, now wearing a black dress trimmed with black fur around the neck. The dress changes to a violet colour below her waist and becomes white near the feet . Her hands were covered with very long finger gloves, and she wore a headgear similar to a crown with several horns on her head.

"Ah, she's in her 'sorceress-outfit' again." Marcel noticed as he saw her impressive appearance.

"Looks cool!" José said. /Luckily she isn't wearing the huge golden metal crest on her back, otherwise it would be very crowded in the car./

"Huh? Who's that?" Sephiroth asked, surprised.

/Wow, what a muscular man./ Marcel thought as he noticed the tall silver haired man behind Edea.

"Well, this is our partner!" Edea explained.

"Good morning guys, my name is Silva!"

"Silva??? Hey, wait a moment, are you the famous Silva from the great assassin family, the Zaoldyeks?" Marcel asked respectful.

"That's right, you guessed correctly!" Silva replied in mild amusement as he entered the car.

"Wow, a Zaoldyek! Netero-san hired one of the famous Zaoldyeks to kill Marlik. That's awesome!" José whispered.

"Poor Marlik, he's dead meat for sure!" Sephiroth answered quietly.

"Ok, enough of pointless chatting, we'll drive towards Pegasus' residence now. prepare yourselves for some serious battles. I doubt that we can get inside without being noticed." Edea said smoothly and swung herself behind the steering wheel.

"Gotcha!" Came the reply from three determined voices at the back of the car. Silva simply nodded and looked out of the windscreen.

Edea started the car and drove down the street, heading for the highway.

The mission had started...


	2. 01 – Mission X Infiltration X First Batt...

/--- / Means thinking.

[-- --] Flashback

_Chapter 01 – Mission X Infiltration X First Battle:_

"Where is Pegasus' residence located?" José looked out of the car window, obviously searching.

"Baka, what are you searching for? You don't even know how the building looks like!" Sephiroth shook his head.

José simply ignored Sephiroth and turned around to Marcel, who sat on the other side of the car.

"What do you think?"

Marcel didn't react, but instead stayed silent.

"Hey, I'm speaking to you, you dreamer!"

"Oh...Nani?" Marcel blinked and looked up from his book.

"He's lost in his book again, that little bookworm!" Sephiroth laughed.

"I asked you whether you know where the residence is located and how it looks like,"

José repeated.

"I don't know, am I supposed to know?" Marcel asked as he raised a brow.

"Of course you're supposed to know! With all the books you've read, you should know a lot about our world," Sephiroth hummed with a grin.

Marcel growled. "Guys who don't know what's going on should remain quiet!"

"I don't understand, what's your point?" Sephiroth blinked, confused.

"See, that's exactly what I mean," Marcel responded calmly and returned his attention back to his book. /It's funny to annoy Seph, but I should be careful because he gets mad easily./

Sephiroth looked really annoyed now, and José burst out in laughter when he saw Seph's face expression.

"What are you laughing about, baka?" Sephiroth shouted angrily.

/Just as I thought. At this stage, he's really predictable./ Marcel smiled behind his book.

"No... Nothing, hahaha, it's just the real stupid face you had before," José answered between his laughter.

In the front of the car a bright smile appears on Edeas face. /These three are really good guys, funny and full of life, but also serious and determined when it comes to dangerous situations. They will be very great hunters in the future./

"If you want to know something about Pegasus and his party I can tell you. My family and I live here in the Republic of Padokia," Silva stated in a low tone.

"Really, Silva-san? That would be great!" José leaned forward.

Sephiroth forgot his anger as fast as it had started, and Marcel looked up from his book with curiosity in his blue-greyish eyes.

"Well then, listen. Pegasus' party, the NPP, which stands for National Party of Padokia, is a very rich and powerful politician party and have their own private army. There are many rumours that they have connections to the highest Mafia community, as well as to the people of Meteor City. The headquarter of the party, which is also Pegasus' residence, lies on a mountain near the capital town." Silva explained quietly.

"If it's known that they're more like criminals than politicians, why doesn't the government forbid the party and arrest them all?" José asked with mild confusion in his voice.

"Because they haven't got any proof!" Silva replied.

"We will deliver the proofs!" declared Sephiroth proudly.

"Don't overdo it. Netero-san has ordered us to capture Pegasus himself, and Mr. Zaoldyek is here to get rid of his advisor Marlik. Our mission is NOT to destroy the complete organisation or to steal any documents," Edea determined.

"Hai!" Sephiroth answered. /Grr, stupid bitch, you're not my master. We're only companions and that means I can decide myself what I do and what I don't do./

After nearly an hour the car reached the bottom of a big mountain. The road that led upwards was blocked by a barrier, and some armed men in grey tuxedos stood around.

"They look very friendly!" Marcel grumbled sarcastically.

"Ok, let's greet them!" Edea jumped out of the car and a golden metal crest with seven big golden spikes appeared on her shoulders. Two transparent capes emerged from the crest, reaching the ground.

A small whistle came from Silva.

"It looks weird, ne?" José stated.

"It's somehow impressive."

Sephiroth fetched his long sword, the Masamune, and swung it around to examine the handling.

Silva whistled again. "Nice weapon."

"A bit too long in my opinion," Marcel exclaimed and smiled.

"Be quiet. I don't say anything against your books, so you don't say anything about my weapon."

"What? Your weapon is a book???" Silva stared at Marcel in disbelief.

Marcel giggled. "Oh no, my weapon is not a book. Seph mentioned this because reading books is one of my favourite pastimes, while the Masamune is his favourite thing. So he compares it with each other."

"Well people, how do we settle this? Should we kill all of these worthless henchmen, or will it be enough to just knock them out?"

Sephiroth gently stroke the cold metal of the blade from the Masamune and looked at his companions with an evil grin.

/Ugh...sometimes he's really scary./ José took two cautious steps backwards.

"Uh...I would prefer the second way, but if there is no other choice, then..." Edea looked alarmed and slightly worried.

/God, what a dark aura together with a bloodthirsty mood. He could be from my family./

Silva was undoubtedly impressed.

He turned to Edea. "Edea, how old is this boy and where does he come from?"

"He is 17, but I don't know where he comes from."

"During the Hunter Exam last year, he told us that he is one half human, and one half god." Marcel interjected sceptically.

"Honestly? Well, his power is incredible, that's a fact." Silva acknowledged silently.

While they spoke, two of the tuxedo men suddenly came and stood directly in front of them.

"Hey, leave this estate, this is private property."

"Really? What will you do if we refused? Edea asked calmly.

"We will kill you without hesitating." Both men lifted their MPs.

"Wrong answer!" Sephiroth rushed forward within a second.

'Swack!' The Masamune sliced trough their throats. Blood gushed and two heads fell off onto the ground.

"Seph!!! You crazy madman! Didn't you listen to Edea's words?" Marcel gasped angrily and hit Sephiroth on the head.

Edea and José just stood there in mild shocked.

Sephiroth laughed an icy laughter and rushed towards the barrier, where the other men just lifted their weapons.

"Be careful guys, they'll shoot immediately!" Edea warned and used her sorceress magic to create a shield against the bullets. Silva and José dodged the bullets while they ran towards the guards at the barrier. Marcel on the other hand, had used his materialisation nen power to create a long silver boomerang-shaped sword, which he used to block the bullets while stepping forward.

Sephiroth simply used his very incredible Ren to surround himself with aura, so that the bullets rebounded from his body.

He reached the first group of guards and slashed two of them. More blood splashed onto the road. Marcel arrived within a second and landed a punch on one of the men, sending him flying over the barrier. José kicked two others against the rocky wall, Silva broke the neck of another one and Edea reinforced her fist with nen.

"Astral Punch!" Edea's blue-glowing nen-fist hit the stomach of one guard, and sent him flying backwards where he slammed unconscious on the ground 20 metres away.

"Hahaha!" Sephiroth laughed like a crazy clown, as he slaughtered another three henchmen with a single hit of the Masamune.

/ This guy is really dangerous when he's in this state...he can't control his thirst for blood./

Marcel watched Sephiroth carefully while he slapped another henchmen unconscious with a chop of his hand.

The battle was over soon. No matter how armed the party henchmen were, they didn't stand a chance against four hunters and an assassin.

Seven guys were killed by Sephiroth, three by Silva and nine altogether were knocked out by Edea, Marcel and José.

José reached Sephiroth's side: "Are you back to normal?"

Sephiroth gazed at him with an obscure look in his emerald eyes. "Nani?"

"Hey, you were in bloody mood up until now. Don't say that you didn't notice it."

Sephiroth looked to his side at the Masamune in his right hand, which was now covered with blood. "What have I done?" He asked fearfully.

"Huh? Are you kidding me? Don't play around!" José yelled, annoyed.

"Stop it now, José. We've got take care of our business," Edea interrupted and studied Sephiroth with a confused glance. / Huh? Seph is really weird. What's going on in his crazy head, I doubt he's fully normal./

Marcel followed Edea, but looked back to Sephiroth who staring incredulously at the bloodstained Masamune.

José shrugged his shoulders and walked on together with Silva. Sephiroth followed on at the end on the mountain road, completely confused about what had happened just before.........

End of Chapter 01.


	3. 02 – Arrival X Guardians X Mind Control

****

Chapter 02 - Arrival X Guardians X Mind Control

"What was that? Is he often in that state?" Silva asked, interested.

"Nope, it's rare that he completely loses himself in this killing mood," Edea replied in a worried tone.

"Yeah, but it looks like it happens once every month!" José added.

"Very mysterious," Silva whispered as he observed the silver haired boy - who followed behind them - out of the corner of his eyes.

/ God might know what's wrong in his head, but he's our friend after all. I don't want him to become a psycho killer who kills like a beast. We must discover where this bloody mood came from. /

Marcel was torn from his thoughts, when José stopped at the end of the road and pointed to a big gate.

"There's the entrance, how do we get in?"

"Leave it to me, I'll settle this!" Edea walked to the two gatekeepers.

/What is she going to do? This sorceress is really someone to take note of. / Silva observed the scene from afar with the three young men.

Immediately when Edea reached the gate, one of the men stopped her, his MP pointed at her chest. "Who are you? Identify yourself and explain the reason why you came up here."

Edea snorted. "Baka!"

Her yellow eyes began to glow lightly as she raised her right hand with the long finger gloves, and touched the man's shoulder.

"Mind Control!" She whispered.

Her Aura glowed as she took control of the guardian. The other guardian attempted to fire with his MP, but Marcel quickly stepped behind him.

'Whack!' A blow on the neck sent the man to the ground.

"Clean Hit and K.O.," José grinned.

"We're guests who are awaited by Mr. Pegasus, let us pass!"

Edea removed the hand from the shoulder and took a step back.

"Hai, I'll open the gate for you!" The guardian spoke in a weird, slow voice.

Marcel and José giggled. "He sounds like a hanging record."

Edea turned around, glared at the boys and raised a brow. "What?"

"Nothing!" Marcel answered seriously.

The gate opened with a squeak. Edea walked through, signalling her companions to follow.

Silva followed directly, but Sephiroth kept standing in the same spot, looking at the bloodstained Masamune.

Marcel went to him and waved his hand in front of Sephiroth's face. "Hello, is there someone at home?"

Sephiroth blinked. "Nani?"

"Come on man, what's going on with you. You're acting like a day dreamer."

Sephiroth closed his eyes and turned his head aside. "It's nothing, let's go!"

Marcel rubbed his head. / That's what you say, but I doubt it's nothing./

Sephiroth and Marcel ran quickly through the gate and caught up with the others.

"This is not a garden, this is a jungle!" José snorted and kicked away a stone in front of his feet.

"Be careful guys, there can be a guardian in every tree!" Silva warned.

"We must distract all the guardians so that we can easily get inside." Edea went through a bush.

"Yeah, I will do that!" José disappeared in the opposite direction.

"Be careful!" Marcel shouted after him.

"Sure!" Came the reply out of the woods.

"Lead us to the main entrance of the residence," Edea ordered the mind-controlled guardian.

"As you wish, my ruler," The guardian went slowly through the woods. Sephiroth, Silva, Edea and Marcel following directly behind.

After nearly two minutes they reached a gravelled path, which led directly to a fountain in front of the residence.

"Nice." Edea grinned.

"Very ostentatious." Sephiroth grumbled and put the Masamune on his back to carry it.

The mind-controlled guardian reached the two guards at the main door. "Here are the guests Mr. Pegasus awaits."

"What are you talking about? I'm not informed about any guests!" One of the guards shouted angrily.

"What do you expect, you dumbass. We're here incognito and so we didn't announce our visit." Edea played the indignant.

"Ok Ok Ma'am, calm down. I don't intend to start a discussion, here you are." The man handed Edea a key-card.

"Thanks!" Edea gripped the card and unlocked the main door.

Suddenly there was a big explosion in a side part of the garden.

"What's going on?" The two door guards rushed away - confused - in direction of the cloud of smoke.

"Looks like José has started his diversion," Silva whispered, grinning.

/I just hope he doesn't overdo it. / Marcel gave the cloud of smoke a slight worried glance.

"Stop staring around and come in," Edea said as she attempted to step inside.

He shook his head and went inside.

"Wow, the hall is at least more ostentatious," Sephiroth grumbled with disdain.

"It seems that you really hate people who show their wealth." Silva gave Seph an amused look.

"Oh dear, I don't think you're invited, so I suggest you leave immediately or you'll die." A weird figure appeared on the stairs.

"Huh? Who's that?" Sephiroth had to narrowed his eyes in order to see the man clearly, as the sunlight that fell through the big window above the stairs dazzled him.

Marcel raised his hand to his forehead in order to get a better sight on the stranger.

Edea glared at the stranger before realising. "He has a strong aura, he's a nen user!"

End of chapter 02


	4. 03 – Sephiroth X Silva X 2 Challenges

{ A/N: Thx for the reviews, I'll give some answers at the beginning of chapter 04.}

_Chapter 03 - Sephiroth X Silva X 2 Challenges_

"He's nothing!" Sephiroth cried.

"You dare to refuse to my order? That's too bad for you." The figure pulled out a big sword and jumped down the stairs.

"Should we be impressed now?" Sephiroth asked with a bored look on his face.

"Watch what you say boy, I don't hesitate to kill kids."

"Help! I'm scared," Sephiroth mumbled sarcastically.

Marcel, Edea and Silva grinned.

The man bit his lips angrily. /What an annoying brat. I should shatter him into pieces. /

"Do you even know who I am? I'm Duke B. Rambert, the best sword fighter in the world!"

"Sorry, but what was your name again?" Sephiroth asked, still with no emotion on his face.

Duke's face went red with anger as he clenched his fist tightly. "You damn creepy bastard! I'm the leader of the entire party army and there's no one who can beat me in a sword fight!"

Edea, Sephiroth and Marcel sweatdropped. /What a wannabe. / They thought simultaneously.

"Well, I guess you'll settle this with Mr. Spinach-head. I'm going to search for Marlik."

Silva shouted, already leaving through a nearby door.

"Leave this ridiculous arrogant ass to me and go search for Pegasus," Sephiroth said to Edea and Marcel, as he pulled out the Masamune and took a step forward.

"Roger, but please don't kill him," Edea replied before she went upstairs with Marcel.

"I'll try," Sephiroth promised and lifted the Masamune up to his shoulder, getting into battle position.

/I can't believe it. What they're talking about? These arrogant idiots, I will show them that anyone who laughs at me will be punished./

"You'll die by the blade of my Ventcour." Duke screamed as he rushed towards Sephiroth, while activating his aura and raising his sword.

"We'll see about that," Sephiroth whispered and blocked the first strike from above with his own blade.

While the swords were plunged together Sephiroth took a step aside, kicking Duke in the hollow of his knee.

Sephiroth took his chance as Duke faltered. He removed the Masamune from Ventcour and slammed the handle of his sword in Duke's stomach. Duke gasped and curved in pain.

Sephiroth didn't wait for him to recover. He switched the Masamune to his left hand and punched Duke hard in the face with his right fist.

Duke's nose bled, as he dropped his sword and fell to the floor,

"What's up with you? Didn't you say that you're the best? In fact I'm getting bored here." Sephiroth mocked and laughed.

"You dirty little asshole," Duke got up and grabbed his sword. He disappeared within a second, which alarmed Sephiroth. /Where did that bastard go? /

"Hah! Take this! Southern Cross!" Duke screamed as he appeared above Sephiroth and slammed his sword down.

Sephiroth jumped to the left as the blade barely missed him. A blue, spear-shaped glow was left where the blade had sliced through the air. /Huh? Is that Nen? /

Sephiroth sensed a danger from his left and ducked down as Duke sliced Ventcour through the air horizontally, leaving another spear-shaped glow.

He noticed that the two glowing spears formed a cross. /Uff, if I hadn't ducked, it would have chopped my head off. Wait, what the hell is this weird guy doing?/

Duke moved Ventcour directly in front of his face and kissed the blade. Sephiroth's eyes widened in surprise when suddenly the cross exploded in blue energy.

'Wham!'

"Arrgh!" The Masamune slipped from his hand as the shock wave hit him, causing him to bang hard against the wall.

"Hahaha, prepare yourself for your end!" Duke disappeared once again.

/Fuck it, how does he do that./ Sephiroth grabbed his head and forced himself to stand up.

"Got you." Duke appeared in front of him, the tip of Ventcour pointed at his throat. "Any last regrets or wishes?"

Sephiroth's face went cold as ice as his eyes emitted hatred and mercilessness.

"Pff, you're too confident baka! Shadow Flame!!!" Sephiroth raised his hands and transformed his aura into huge black flames. The flames emerged from his hands and hit Duke, causing him to let go of Ventcour as he tried to cover his face. He yelled in pain and hastily stepped backwards.

/Aaah...it hurts! Damn it, that annoying brat has got more dirty tricks than I thought. Although my In confused him, he's still calm./

While Duke stepped backwards to escape the flames, Sephiroth slowly walked forward with the Shadow Flame still emerging from his hands.

"Hey, don't you feel anything weird happening?"

/What? What does this brat want? Wait...what's on earth is THIS??? Can it be.../

Duke's mind started to get mixed up as his face showed nothing but panic. "I...I'm losing my aura......... it's disappearing??? I'm getting weaker and weaker??? What the HELL are you doing to me brat?"

Sephiroth grinned like a demon. "Edea asked me to spare your life, but in order to spare my own life, I guess I can't obey her request."

Duke gulped as his faced turned pale.

"See, my Shadow Flame not only hurts the opponent, it also absorbs the opponent's aura and adds it to my aura."

"It's...... it's a horrible technique........." Duke breathed heavily.

"Ha, I'm not surprised you think of it like that. Wait till you see in which form I can transform, thanks to absorbed aura."

Duke – being too weak to keep himself standing on his feet - fell on his knees

"Now, watch my final form." Sephiroth whispered as he crossed his arms over his chest. The Shadow Flame from his hands surrounded him, its colour suddenly changed to a shining white. A white light emerged from the flickering flames and filled the entire hall.

"Now.........DIE!"

"Aaah... Arrgh! NOOO!" Duke screamed in fear.

'BOOM!'

Duke was shattered in the huge explosion.

* * *

Silva had reached a large balcony when he spun at the sudden voice.

"I waited for you, Silva." A large man wearing a very big purple cape, with blond-white streaking in his hair, stood at the balustrade, his back turned to Silva.

"Marlik, you knew I was here?"

"Of course. The aura of every being is different. I can separate all living beings by examining their auras."

"That's a very unique ability." Silva replied calmly.

"Ah yes, so don't you think that it is a pity to kill me?"

"It is a pity, but a mission is a mission. Also, it's pretty obvious that you are the mastermind behind this revolution."

"What revolution?"

"Don't play around with me. You most certainly know what I'm talking about."

"Have you any proofs?"

"I don't need them."

Marlik turned around to face Silva.

"Then we must fight... I guess."

"Yeah."

"Beware of me Silva, I don't give up easily."

"I never expected you to." Silva said as he went into his battle position.

Marlik detached his cape and threw it on the floor.

"Hyaah!" Marlik attacked first with a fast kick, which aimed at Silva's stomach. Silva jumped over Marlik and tried a blow on the neck, but Marlik dodged fast and stepped three steps backwards.

"Too simple," He grinned.

"Seems so, then take this." Silva created two huge nen bombs in his hands and threw them on Marlik.

'Whoom!' The bombs crashed onto the floor near Marlik, who had just materialised golden wings on his back and flew off from the balcony.

"Follow me if you can," Marlik laughed coldly.

"Tss, he only tries to buy time." Silva jumped over the balustrade and chased Marlik through the garden.

End of chapter 03


	5. 04 – Pegasus X Secret X Scarlet Eyes

****

{A/N:

xX-Wasabi-Xx: Thx, I'll try to write on with the next chapter as fast as it is possible!

mercury160: At first I thank you for the review. Well, Marcel represents myself lol, it´s a sort of self-insert. As I´ve mentioned at the begin of the Prologue, the first chapters take place in the past to show the basement of the story. About Edea, in FF VIII she´s in reality a good person, and also she is in the story. The story has in its beginning really not much to do with HxH so I´ve included Netero and Silva Zaoldyek...well, here´s chapter 04, which leds slowly to the important points!}

_Chapter 04 - Pegasus X Secret X Scarlet Eyes_

"Give up that annoying game and fight, Marlik." Silva cried as he chased him through the woods.

* * *

Marcel and Edea had reached the second floor, leaving numerous guards knocked unconscious on the way.

"Do you have any idea where Pegasus' office is located?" Marcel asked as he glanced around, hoping to find some clues.

"Nope, let's take a look in all rooms."

"That's going to take a lot of time." Marcel answered grimly.

"We've no other choice, you take the left corridor and I'll take the right one."

Edea spun around and with big steps, walked towards the right corridor. Marcel sighed as he turned to the left.

Edea had taken only a few steps when two guards suddenly appeared and lifted their weapons.

"Sharp Hands," Edea whispered as she caused her aura to become razor-sharp and attached it to her finger gloves, using transformation nen.

'Swish swush!'

She slit their throats in a fragment of a second. Blood splattered over the walls, but Edea didn't notice.

"Sorry, but I can't waste any more time." Edea rushed further into the corridor. After she had killed another two guards she reached a double door. Edea stopped and grinned. On the door, hung the sign 'private' in big golden letters.

"Well, I've finally found you, Mr. Pegasus," Edea gripped the handle and pushed it down.

The door didn't move an inch. /Locked? Nah, this isn't a problem for a sorceress. / Edea raised her right hand with her palm pointing towards the door. She simply walked forward and used her sorceress magic to penetrate through the closed door.

"Up till now it was an easy task to get here. I advise you to surrender, Marlos Jaques Pegasus." Edea warned as she stepped in front of the desk.

Two minutes passed without a sound. Behind the desk, the chair was turned towards the window, allowing Edea to only see the back.

"Hey, don't force me to get mad. The Hunter committee has given orders to arrest you."

Again there was no answer.

/That's enough. / Edea walked to the other side of the desk and turned the chair around. /Empty...? /

"I see, this coward escaped. But where did he go?" Edea searched the whole office, hoping to find some clues. When she reached the bookshelves, she noticed a small lever between the side of the shelves and a book. /I wonder if this is it. The lever would normally be covered with another book so that it's completely hidden. /

"Let me see if this will lead to a secret chamber," Edea mumbled to herself as she pulled the lever. The bookshelves swung aside and a small corridor with flickering candles on the walls appeared. She entered the corridor cautiously and paid attention towards making no noise.

/Very weird, I wonder what's the purpose of this secret passageway. / She had walked for about five minutes when the corridor suddenly ended at the entrance to a small hall.

/Huh? This looks like a museum or a treasure chamber! / The entire hall was filled with glass cupboards. Edea approached the cupboards to examine the contents inside. She froze and gulped in disgust as she stared at different bits inside.

/Uäägh, what the hell is that? Is that man Pegasus is one of those perverted body part collectors? /

A unicorn skull and the ear of an elf were among several other disgusting things inside the glass cupboards. Suddenly, loud voices were heard approaching the hall Edea slipped behind a curtain and waited.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty impressed. Your collection is very big and has a lot of rare things." A fat man came into sight as he stopped in the middle of the hall and turned around to face his companion.

"My dear Zenji, all the things you see here are worth quite a lot, but comparing it to the treasure I will be receiving today, they're worthless."

Edea shook with anger. /That voice... that is Pegasus in person. /

"Huh? What do you mean?" The fat one named Zenji asked.

"Well, a young hunter arrived this morning and tried to steal some important documents. I realised this and ordered my guards to capture him, and you know what, he holds the great treasure that I will get now."

"Ah, and what is that?"

Pegasus whispered it quietly into Zenji's ear.

"Honestly? Wow, you're so lucky Marlos!" Zenji said jealously.

Edea – not able to hear what it was – came out from behind the curtain. "You will get nothing. Marlos Pegasus, you are under arrest."

The silver-haired man in a red tuxedo spun around in shock. "What? Who are you? How did you get here?"

Zenji fearfully stepped backwards, away from Edea´s intimidating appearance.

"I'm the one who asks the questions," Edea shouted as she slowly approached them.

Pegasus' quickly shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a pistol.

Edea disappeared using 'In', which caused a frightened squeak from Zenji.

"W...Where is she?" He gasped in shock.

"I don't know," Pegasus sounded alarmed.

Edea suddenly appeared right beside Pegasus and slammed her hand onto his wrist. A small painful cry emerged from Pegasus as he dropped the weapon.

"Well, I try to make it gentle. This is my last offer...surrender or I will get serious."

"What is this? A raid? The money is in the safe in my office."

"What a pity. I'm a hunter sent from the Hunter committee to arrest you, and no, bribery won't work on me."

"Oh, if that is so. Take this!" Pegasus suddenly had a knife in his other hand and tried to stab Edea. She dodged and sent Pegasus unconscious on the floor with a professional blow to the neck.

"Nincompoop!" Edea whispered and turned around to Zenji. "Hey fatso, escape while you still can. I've not got the order to arrest you, but if you're still here after the next 3 seconds, I must assume that you are his accomplice."

Zenji shivered in fear, as his voice grew thin. "What? And... and what you've discovered here? Aren't... aren't you going to arrest me because of that?"

"Collecting body parts is a perverted hobby, but sadly, it's not illegal. Therefore I cannot arrest you for it, but if I have any evidence that you have murdered someone to get a body part, that will count as a crime."

"Uhh, I understand,"Zenji wiped the sweat from his forehead and headed for the exit.

"Bastard!" Edea grumbled as she took out a pair of handcuffs to hold Pegasus captive.

* * *

"Stop! What do you..."

'Wham!'

Marcel knocked another guard unconscious with a hard punch. /Oh man, these guys are starting to annoy me. /

The corridor suddenly ended at the bottom of a staircase. /Looks like the way up to the tower. / Marcel started to go upstairs. As he reached the first floor of the tower, he heard loud voices and crashing sounds of furniture. /Huh? What's going on here? It sounds like a fight... /

Marcel jumped as one of the doors suddenly banged open. A young, light blonde boy appeared to be walking hastily backwards out through the door.

"Leave me alone, you pervert!" The blonde shouted furiously.

Marcel raised an eyebrow. /What by god is happening here, where did this boy come from? He only looks around 15... /

A man rushed through the door after the boy, threatening him in the process with a big dagger. "Shut up you little brat, you can't escape me."

/Hmm, that's Gonulf, Pegasus´ Secretary. / Marcel watched how the boy reached the small stairs, which led to the main staircase. He tripped over a step and fell backwards, banging hard on the floor.

"Ack... Damn it!"

Gonulf rushed forward and jumped onto the boy. He grabbed his throat with his left hand and held him down.

"Aaagh," The boy grabbed two swords - connected with a chain - and crossed them under Gonulf's arm in order to break his grip. He pushed the swords hard against Gonulf's arm, but the secretary instead tightened his grip.

"Don't struggle foolish boy, I'm much stronger than you."

"We'll see about that!" The boy hissed angrily as he gasped for air. He kicked Gonulf hard on the hip, which caused him to gasp in pain and loosen his grip. The boy took the chance and attempted to break free, but Gonulf recovered fast and slapped him across the face. The boy cried out in pain as his head banged hard against the stairs.

"You damned abnormal bastard! First I only thought of killing you and do it afterwards, but now I'm so mad that I want to gouge out your eyes while you're still alive!" Gonulf raised his right hand with the dagger and watched how the boy screamed and covered his eyes with his arms.

Marcel stood there in horror. /What did that bastard just say? He wants to...oh my god...I can't allow that! / Marcel jumped over the last two steps and ran towards the 2 people on the floor.

The boy grabbed one of the swords that he dropped and tried to hit his enemy, but Gonulf sat with his complete weight on the boy's waist and punched the sword out of his hand.

"Now feel the pain, you dirty little pain in the neck."

He gripped the boy's chin and held his head down. The boy screamed again and grabbed Gonulf's arm with both hands to prevent it from getting nearer.

"Take your hands away from that boy!" Marcel shouted in rage, as he reached the scene and materialized his boomerang-sword again.

Gonulf looked up, surprised. He didn't remove the dagger, but instead pushed it down harder.

"Nooo!!!" The boy screamed.

"That's enough you perverted bastard!" Marcel hurled the boomerang-sword and the blade swirled through the air.

'Whack!'

"Aaargh!" Gonulf cried out in pain as the boomerang-blade slit through his right wrist. His hand dropped together with the dagger onto the floor as blood trickled out of his arm. The boomerang-sword swirled around and back into Marcel's hand.

"Get away from me!" The boy punched the injured man hard in the face. Gonulf covered his bleeding arm under his left armpit and stood up, his left hand in his pocket. Marcel realized that he wanted to pull out a pistol, so he got ready to hurl his blade again, but stopped himself at the last moment. The boy had got up and was now between him and Gonulf. He clenched his fist and punched Gonulf in the face again. The man staggered backwards and fell to the floor.

"Merciless bastard," The boy kicked Gonulf angrily in the stomach before picking up his swords.

Marcel noticed that the blonde was still in rage, which hid most of the fear he must have had before. He slowly approached the young blonde. "Hey boy, are you alright?"

The light blonde breathed heavily as he turned around to Marcel, his eyes closed.

"Yes, I would have suffered a horrible death if you hadn't been here. You have saved my life. Arigatou."

Marcel gave the boy a warm smile. "You don't need to keep your eyes closed. I'm not that ugly."

The blonde giggled. "That isn't the reason. I'm still in rage and that... that affects my eyes. But ok, I swear you will be surprised."

The boy slowly opened his eyes. Marcel took a step backwards in surprise. His own eyes met with deep crimson ruby ones. /Oh god, those eyes!!! It's... beautiful.... I've read something about blazing scarlet eyes before... /

"I see, very impressive," Marcel mumbled in awe. "I've heard about a tribe with such eyes. I take it that you're a member of them?"

"Hai, I'm a member of the Kuruta clan," The light blonde confirmed proudly.

Marcel stared intensive at the red eyed boy.

The boy blinked in confusion. "Nani?"

"Oh, it's nothing... I just can't take my eyes away from your pretty red ones."

The boy stiffened and turned his head away. "That's the reason why we must hide ourselves, and why this pervert wanted to kill me." The boy turned and walked to the window.

Marcel's eyes widened at his comment. "What do you mean?"

End of chapter 04.


	6. 05 – Success X Revelation X Escape

{A/N:

mercury160: Thx for the praise, I'll try to give further explanations. Well, this is supposed to be a long story...sometimes I write somewhat longwinded, so the already long story will become more long, these chapters are just the "warm up". If I would write the fight between Marlik and Silva and Edea capturing Pegasus (who's only a politician, not a fighter) more detailled the part of the story which takes place ten years in the past would become even longer. This mission is mainly to introduce the Hunter group I'm working with and how I come to meet the Kurutas. About the scene with Gonulf in chap 04, he is a sadistical guy, he has the order to get the scarlet eyes for Pegasus' collection, but he´s not interested in something , I don't say it. Well, here's chapter 05, thanks to my proofreader!}

_Chapter 05 - Success X Revelation X Escape_

The Kuruta boy rested his hands on the windowsill and took a deep breath.

"The fiery red of our eyes is known as one of the seven most beautiful colours in the world. Many body part collectors would pay immense amounts of money to get a pair of scarlet eyes. It's considered as one of the most valuable treasures they can obtain."

Marcel was speechless, deeply shocked about that what he had heard.

The Kuruta shook his head slowly and looked down at his hands as he continued.

"It was my own fault. When the guards discovered me, I went really berserk and beat up a lot of them. But in the process, my eyes turned crimson red...... so they found out about my origin......"

Marcel gulped as he finally forced himself to speak. "Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault. So... your eyes aren't red all the time?"

The boy shook his head again. "No they aren't, they only turn red when we have strong feelings like anger, fear and so on. Look, I'm calm now." The light blonde turned around and faced him. This time, Marcel's eyes met ocean-blue ones.

Marcel gave the unconscious Gonulf a disdained look before turning back around to study the Kuruta boy more carefully. The boy was a bit taller than him, and wore white pants and a white shirt. This combo was covered by a red sleeveless sweater with golden accessories, which went down to his calves and was held by a golden ribbon around his waist.

/These must be traditional Kuruta robes. / He thought as he looked at the golden accessories. "So Gonulf wanted your eyes because he is a body part collector?" He asked curiously.

"Not he himself. His boss is the one who is secretly collecting body parts."

Marcel nodded then slapped himself on the forehead when he realised. "God, I've completely forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Marcel, a blacklist hunter since last year."

The Kuruta smiled. "I'm also a hunter. I've taken the exam two years ago. My name is Kurimo."

"You're a hunter too? I wonder why Netero-san didn't tell us that he sent another hunter."

"My order was to collect proofs for Pegasus´ crimes, but sadly I was discovered. Gonulf would surely have killed me and gouged my eyes out if you hadn't saved me. I owe you one, Marcel-san. You have my deepest gratitude." Kurimo bowed himself before Marcel.

Marcel blushed. "It's ok Kurimo, get up. I helped you with pleasure. I'm glad you're unharmed, and please call me Marcel, I think it sounds better." He whispered softly and smiled.

"If you allow me to, I will do, Marcel. Arigatou."

"Ok, I assume we're friends then, right?"

Kurimo nodded lightly. "You're the saviour of my life. I will protect you with my life if needed."

Marcel shook his head and placed one hand on the Kuruta's shoulder. "There's no need for that Kurimo. I didn't save you so that you then die for me. I can see your gratitude in your eyes, and I've earned a new friend. This reward is enough for me."

Kurimo wanted to respond, but suddenly an intimidating figure appeared from the staircase. The Kuruta boy raised his swords. "Who are you? Friend or foe?"

"The first assumption is right. Let your swords down boy, I'm on your side."

Marcel grinned as he recognized the voice. "Have you found the office, Edea?"

Kurimo clutched tightly onto his swords, refusing to let it down. "Who are you?" He asked again.

"It's alright Kurimo. That's Edea, my colleague." Marcel gently placed his hand on Kurimo's wrist and pushed it down.

"I've not only found the office, I've also revealed Mr. Pegasus' secret hobby as well as capturing him."

"Great! That means the mission is successful. I would like it to beat up Pegasus for his perverted hobby. How can a human being collect human body parts, that's disgusting."

Edea stared at him in surprise. "You knew about this already?"

"Yeah, my new friend Kurimo just told me."

Edea froze as she turned around to face Kurimo. "N...Nani? That's a boy from the Kuruta clan. What is he doing here? It's really dangerous for him to be here!"

"I know... I had to cut off the secretary's hand to avoid him ripping Kurimo's eyes out!" Marcel pointed at the unconscious man.

Edea walked towards Gonulf and dropped Pegasus beside him. She unlocked the handcuffs on one of Pegasus´ wrists and chained him together with Gonulf´s unharmed hand.

Kurimo's gaze followed Edea's every action. "How do you know that I'm a Kuruta?" He whispered in confusion.

Edea turned to face him again. "I know the characteristics of a Kuruta. First there is your golden blonde hair, second your deep blue eyes and third, your clothes. These three put together makes it pretty easy for someone with knowledge to recognize you as a Kuruta."

Kurimo stared into Edea's yellow eyes.

"What's the matter boy? I won't do anything to hurt you," Edea assured him.

"It's... it's nothing," Kurimo stammered.

"Well then, I've several questions to ask to you, but we shouldn't stay in this place any longer. Silva has contacted me and told me that he has completed his mission. José is already back at the Land Rover. We should retreat now."

"Hai, come on Kurimo, let's leave this ugly place." Marcel took hold of Kurimo's hand and pulled him behind.

"Go ahead, I'll take care of the prisoners." Sephiroth appeared on the stairs, obviously exhausted.

Marcel stopped. "Seph, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit tired from the battle with Mr. Spinach-head." Sephiroth pulled Pegasus and Gonulf up onto their feet and dragged them behind.

Marcel and Kurimo disappeared downstairs, closely followed Edea. "The guards will be highly alarmed now, we must get away from here."

Sephiroth quickened his steps as he dragged the prisoners down the stairs. As they reached the hall, a group of guards appeared and attacked. Edea knocked three of them out with her Astral Punch, Marcel just used neck-blows while Kurimo slammed them unconscious with the handles of his swords or kicked them against the wall.

Sephiroth whistled. /Impressive... this boy has an effective fighting style. /

A few minutes later they gathered at the fountain before the residence.

"Is everybody ok?" Edea asked and looked around.

"Hai," Sephiroth, Marcel and Kurimo replied.

"Then let's go."

They all rushed over the gravelled path and headed for the gate.

End of chapter 05.


	7. 06 – Marcel X Kurimo X Gratitude

__

_Chapter 06 - Marcel X Kurimo X Gratitude_

When they reached the gate, José and Silva were already waiting by the Land Rover.

"What? You drove the car up the mountain road?" Edea wondered.

"We can leave much faster in the car," Silva replied as he jumped behind the steering wheel. They all crowded into the car together with Kurimo, leaving the prisoners in the trunk.

"Be careful, this will be a wild ride!" Silva warned and stepped on the gas. The Land Rover shot forward and rushed down the road with great speed.

Kurimo turned and looked out the rear window. "They're chasing us."

Marcel, José and Sephiroth turned around. Three big black limousines followed behind them.

"Shit... looks like my distraction method didn't keep them busy long enough." José cursed.

"We must get rid of them. With this speed on this dangerous road we'll get into an accident!" Sephiroth hissed.

"So, has anyone seen my packet of nails?" José asked amusingly.

As if this was a cue, Kurimo suddenly jumped up and squeaked out in pain. He faltered and fell onto Sephiroth´s and Marcel´s lap inorder to avoid hitting the roof.

"Nani?" Marcel asked worriedly.

"Aii, something just stung into my back!"

"Oh, it seems you have found my packet of nails," José laughed.

"That's not funny!" Kurimo shouted angrily as he reached behind to rub his back.

"Hell, why didn't you close the packet properly? Now the entire car is filled with nails,"

Edea sighed as she started to pick them up.

"Ok guys, let's pick up the nails and throw them out of the car. Silva, please open the trunk." Sephiroth grinned and grabbed a hand full of nails. As the trunk opened, the group threw the nails out of the car, which spread over the entire street.

'Pang! Pang! Pang!!'

The sound of exploding tyres was heard as the three limousines stopped one after another.

"Hehe, I assume these idiots will no longer be a problem." José sighed in relief.

"Well, I hope you've thrown out ALL the nails so that I can sit here without getting hurt again!" Kurimo stated furiously.

"Hey, don't get mad. I didn't drop them on purpose. They're all back in the packet or on the street... I guess."

"Nani? Baka, if I get stung by another nail again, I will personally punish you." Kurimo shouted as he pointed his index finger at José, making Marcel and Sephiroth laugh.

"Oh boys, be quiet! I'm trying to contact master Netero." Edea interjected as she dialled a number on her handy. She arranged a meeting with Netero and the Hunter committee near the bottom of the mountain, whilst Silva speeded the car down the mountain road.

* * *

Inside a helicopter, Netero played with his beard. /Luckily the mission was successful, but I've made a big mistake. They have Kurimo with them and discovered that Pegasus is a body part collector. Damn it... I've put that young hunter in great danger. /

The helicopter came into landing just as the Land Rover braked behind in a cloud of dust.

"Looks like the grandfather has arrived," Sephiroth declared.

The hunter group and Silva got out of the car and approached Netero near the helicopter. Two other hunters left the helicopter and took care of Gonulf and Pegasus. Netero quickly walked towards them with a worried look.

"Kurimo, are you alright? I'm so sorry for placing you in such danger, but I didn't know that Pegasus was a body part collector at that time."

Sephiroth and José stood with a baffled look on their face, not understanding anything.

"I´m ok, Netero-san. It wasn't your fault," Kurimo answered.

"Huh? What's going on?" José glanced from one to another. Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders.

Edea cleared her throat. "I've some questions, master Netero!"

Netero turned towards Edea. "Well Edea, let's have a discussion then."

"Boys, I've to clarify something with master Netero. Afterwards we can talk."

Silva approached them. "Well, I'm going to go now, make sure that the money is transferred to my account. Maybe we'll see each other again some day, goodbye!"

"Good bye, Silva-san! Thanks for your help!" Marcel shouted after him. Silva didn't turn around, but waved while walking away.

Marcel, José and Kurimo sat down on the ground to eat some sandwiches, while Edea and Netero talked beside the helicopter. Sephiroth leaned onto the Land Rover as he watched the light blonde intensively.

Kurimo suddenly felt uncomfortable as he sensed that he was being observed from behind.

He quickly turned around and his ocean-blue eyes met sparkling emerald ones. /What is this? His look is so cold...... he's emitting a dark aura... /

"What are you staring at?" Kurimo asked challengingly.

Sephiroth showed no emotion. "What did the grandfather mean with 'I'm sorry to have placed you in danger, but at that time I didn't know that he's a body part collector'?"

José, who had been playing Rock-Paper-Scissors with Marcel, looked up curiously. Marcel gave Sephiroth a warning glance, but he ignored it.

"Have you lost your voice? I asked you something." Sephiroth shouted as he took one step towards Kurimo.

"It's not my duty to tell you," The blonde replied calmly.

"Nani?" Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.

José got up and stepped between the two. "Seph, just leave him alone. If he doesn't want to speak about it, then don't force him."

"Marcel knows, Edea and Netero knows, so why can't we know as well?" Sephiroth shouted angrily.

"Edea will explain it when she has finished her discussion." Marcel stated calmly.

* * *

Few minutes later, Sephiroth and José knew everything about Pegasus secretly being a body part collector, Kurimo being a Kuruta and Marcel saving him.

José glanced at Marcel. "It's typical for you to play hero, ne?"

"I don't get what you mean, I just have to fulfil my duty as a hunter!"

Netero laughed and approached José's side. "Your father phoned me. He needs your help to eat many peaches in your homeland."

"Huh?"

"Baka! That means you've got some free days." Marcel giggled.

In the meantime, Sephiroth turned to face Kurimo. "Sorry, I sometimes change to a dark person without noticing it. I didn't mean to threaten you."

"Forget it!" Kurimo smiled at him.

/Nice boy. / "Well, your fighting style is really noticeable. I assume your clan members must be very skilled fighters."

"Hai, but we aren't aggressive."

José, Marcel, Edea and Netero reached the two.

"Ciao Seph, we won't be seeing each other for the next three months."

"Grr, you lucky asshole. Why do you get vacation?"

"Because my father needs help."

"With what?" Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest.

"Peach eating!" José giggled. Sephiroth looks slightly angered, causing everybody to laugh.

"Well, what's happening with us then?" Sephiroth asked, now serious again.

"We have another problem with a scientist who has escaped from the madhouse. I would like it for Edea and you to take care of this mission."

"No problem!" Sephiroth saluted.

Edea, José and Sephiroth got into the Land Rover and headed back to the town after they had said their goodbyes to Marcel and Kurimo.

"Netero-san, why haven't you included me in the mission?" Marcel asked.

"Because you need to rest."

/That's maybe true, but where though? My parents are on an around-the-world trip right now.../ Marcel was deep in thought as Kurimo lightly tugged at his sleeve.

"Hmm?"

"If you don't mind, you can come with me. I owe you so much since you saved my life. I can show you my gratitude when you're the guest of my family, and the Rukuso Region is ideal for taking rests."

"That would be great! But wait, isn't it dangerous for your tribe to have a stranger find out where your hidden village is?"

"You're not a stranger, you're a trusted friend. My family will surely like you and I trust you that you wouldn't tell anyone the location of our peaceful living grounds." Kurimo smiled.

"Ok then, I will gladly take your invitation."

Netero grinned. "Well then, I shall fly you two to the harbour. Good vacation, Marcel."

"Arigatou, Netero-san. I'll phone you when we arrive." Marcel nodded as he and Kurimo entered the helicopter and headed off towards the harbour.

End of chapter 06.


End file.
